Image capture devices, such as cameras, video cameras, and/or the like may be used to capture images. For example, a user device may include a camera to capture an image of a user. Similarly, an autonomous vehicle may include a video camera to capture video of an environment in which the autonomous vehicle is operating. The image capture device may provide an image to a processing device, such as the user device, for processing and/or utilization. For example, the user device may use a facial recognition technique to determine an identity of a user of the user device. In this case, a user device may determine that the user of the user device is an authorized user based on analyzing an image captured of the user, and the user device may enable access to the user device for the user. Similarly, a control device of the autonomous vehicle may identify an object within a threshold proximity to the autonomous vehicle based on analyzing a frame of a video, and may control a direction and/or a speed of the autonomous vehicle to avoid the object.